Good Girls
by Fortes in Fide
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett indulge in naughty activities while someone watches from the shadows. Rosalie/Emmett


Title: Voyeur

Author: Sarah (Fortes in Fide)

Pairing/Character: Rosalie/Emmett

Word Count: About 1, 900

Rating: M

Summary: One-shot. Rosalie and Emmett indulge in naughty activities while someone watches from the shadows. Rosalie/Emmett

Warning(s): None

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Stephenie Meyer the creator of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

She was surprised to have been invited to this frat party; after all, there were more juniors and seniors here than people from the sophomore class, and much less the freshmen class. She knew she should be grateful but instead she was bored out of her mind. At the moment, she was stuck in a corner behind two other girls whom she barely knew, sipping her stale beer. Not that fresh beer would have made it any easier to swallow.

Loud music blared all around her, people were dancing, which is just a poor excuse to grind and grope on each other publicly, and people were chugging all kinds of alcohol. A couple, she was almost positive they'd just met minutes ago were making out in a corner.

Stifling a yawn, she struggled to pay attention to the conversation between the two girls in front of her. They were discussing their boyfriends; she hadn't thought it possible to be any more bored than she already was, but they were proving her wrong.

Just then, she caught sight of _him_ as he walked into the living room. As usual, the butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she had trouble breathing and she was pretty sure her hands were trembling. Realizing she was about to drop her drink any second, she placed it on a nearby window sill.

She hastily looked back at him, worried that he'd already walked away. Thankfully, he was still in the room, chatting with another guy. She noted the smile on his face as someone handed him a drink. It was really more of a smirk than an actual smile. He drank the beer, swallowing a little at a time. With his head tilted up, her eyes naturally fell to his pale neck. She watched the languid way his throat muscles moved as he sipped his drink.

Her eyes were drawn to his necklace next; she'd never seen him without it. It always made her wonder why he wore it. Was it a gift from his girlfriend, his mother, his father… or was it something he bought for himself? Either way, she was grateful for it, since it further emphasized his neck.

Suddenly he started walking and she panicked. This was the closest she'd been to him and she wasn't ready to give up the advantage yet.

She followed behind him, hoping he wouldn't notice her. Then again, she mused, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. There was nothing more she wanted than Emmett Cullen to be aware of her existence, but she highly doubted it would ever happen.

She trailed behind him as he ambled from room to room. She observed quietly as guys greeted him and girls looked at him with desire, but the whole time he barely acknowledged their presence.

She was about to follow him up the stairs when a group of people came between her and Emmett. She watched helplessly as he climbed two stairs at a time while she tried to fight her way through the crowd. By the time she reached the bottom of the staircase, he'd already disappeared.

She hurried up the stairs, trying to push people out of her way. When she reached the top, she was breathless and took a few minutes to regain her composure. For some reason, there weren't as many people up here as she'd expected. She slowly walked down the long hallway, peeking into the rooms, hoping to find Emmett. She wasn't sure what she was going to say if she saw him, she just knew she needed to see him again.

Most of the doors were shut. She tried the knobs, hoping one would open but unfortunately, they were almost all locked. However, she noticed that the door at the end of the hallway was slightly ajar.

Approaching the door, she could feel herself getting nervous all over again. She heard a moan and she wasn't sure if it was coming from a male or female.

She stood directly in front of the room now and finally had a clear view of the interior; she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Emmett was facing the wall, his back towards her. She watched as someone removed his jacket, shoving it out of the way. From her viewpoint, she couldn't tell who the girl was; Emmett was in the way.

Bella watched mesmerized as the girl pulled up Emmett's t-shirt, her nails digging into his back. He was equally responsive, his head dipping low. She knew he was kissing the girl passionately- she could hear it.

Entranced, she listened as they both moaned, their movements becoming more frantic. His t-shirt was quickly pulled over his head and thrown to the side, next to his jacket. Bella swallowed audibly, noting Emmett's back. His muscles were smooth, strong and she desperately wished she was the one on the receiving end of his affections.

Her eyes traveled down and Bella noted with pleasure that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Inadvertently, she touched her lips, looking at his bare ass. His pants lay bunched at his knees as Emmett picked up the girl and pushed her firmly against the wall. Bella finally had a clear view of the girl; Rosalie Hale, was naked and had her legs wrapped tight around Emmett's waist.

Bella didn't know why she hadn't guessed her identity earlier. Everyone knew Emmett and Rosalie were together.

Rosalie had her eyes closed, her back arched against the wall as Emmett suckled her nipple. Bella saw intense pleasure reflected on Rosalie's face, her mouth slightly open, her breathing ragged. Emmett switched positions, now focusing his attention on her other nipple.

Bella's lips quivered as she noted the way Rosalie clutched his shoulders. She felt herself getting excited as she saw the look of pure ecstasy on Rosalie's face, imagining herself as Emmett's lover.

She exhaled a sharp breath as Emmett thrust into Rosalie, his hips slamming against hers. She wondered if they heard her but they were too absorbed in each other to take note of outside noises.

Emmett's rhythm was slow at first, almost gentle, but he gradually increased his tempo, pounding harder and harder into Rosalie. His back muscles flexed with each movement, driving harder and more forcefully into her.

Rosalie's eyes were closed as she moved up and down against the wall, her teeth biting into her lips. She uttered a guttural moan and to Bella, it almost sounded painful. However, the look of satisfaction on her face was a clear indication that Rosalie was in anything but pain.

"Emmett." Rosalie screamed as Emmett pushed into her one last time.

"Rose," he grunted at almost exactly the same time.

Bella observed the tender way Emmett kissed Rosalie afterward. Compared to before, when he'd been passionate and almost demanding, Emmett was now soft and gentle.

She was so preoccupied by Emmett's actions she didn't even notice Rosalie staring directly at her.

Emmett followed her gaze, looking right at Bella now. She gasped loudly, incredibly embarrassed. "Uh sorry," she muttered, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. "Wrong room."

Bella turned around, slamming the door behind her, and ran down the hallway, leaving the couple to their afterglow.

"Well that was fun," Rosalie murmured, her hands sliding through Emmett's curly hair.

"I knew you'd think so," Emmett snarked.

He set her down, taking a step back to look at her. She was gloriously naked in front of him.

"Do you think she liked it?" Rosalie asked with a mischievous smile, picking up her skirt from the dresser where Emmett had thrown it earlier.

"Hell no," he responded with a smirk. "She doesn't seem the type to want a great fuck."

Rosalie slipped her t-shirt over her head, fixing the loose strands of her hair. "Why is that?"

"She seems wholesome… kinda _good_." Emmett said the last part with utter distaste, pulling up his pants.

"Really?" Rosalie teased, sliding her hands over his naked chest. "I think _good_ girls can appreciate a great fuck as much as anyone else."

"I wouldn't know," Emmett taunted, winking at her. "I don't really know any _good_ girls."

Rosalie hooked his necklace with her index finger, pulling him closer. "What am I?" she pouted.

He laughed, kissing her softly on the lips. "_Good_ girls don't purposely start fights with their boyfriends, knowing full well the guy will bend over backwards to make it up to them. _Good_ girls don't get excited when their boyfriends mention a nosy freshmen following them around. _Good_ girls don't leave the door half open hoping the eager freshmen will stumble across them. _Good_ girls don't fuck their boyfriends against the wall, in full view of said freshmen." Emmett bit her chin, grinning into her skin.

Rosalie giggled, putting her arms around him. "Fine, I'm not good… but neither are you."

"I'm not the one that gets turned on at the thought of other people watching us fuck." Emmett sighed dramatically, looking up at the ceiling. "All I ever wanted was a normal life with a girlfriend who liked having regular sex in the bedroom, but I ended up getting a nympho with a discovery fetish instead."

Rosalie whacked him across the chest and he yelped loudly, rubbing the spot where she made contact. "You? Normal? Hah!"

Emmett grinned, moving away to finish dressing himself. Rosalie watched, slightly disappointed, as he covered himself with his t-shirt and then the jacket.

He approached her again, a sly grin firmly in place. "Don't I at least get a thank you, babe?"

She gave him an affectionate smile, slipping her hands into his. "Thank you, Emmett."

"And?"

"You are the most amazing man in the world," she continued, rolling her eyes.

"And?" he insisted, shaking her hand.

"I love you."

Emmett finally grinned, nuzzling his forehead against hers.

They both left the room, Emmett's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Next time though, can we show off your bare ass instead of mine?" Emmett asked, squeezing her waist.

"Don't even," Rosalie responded, a wry grin on her face. "We both know that that's the part that gets you excited the most. I might be the one with the discovery fetish but you're the nudist in this relationship."

**

* * *

**


End file.
